


Ein Ausflug ins schöne Münsterland

by Aldebaran1977



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Episode: Ruhe sanft, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebaran1977/pseuds/Aldebaran1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, nachdem Thiel Boerne zwangsweise mit auf seine Motorradtour durchs Münsterland mitnimmt. Ein alternatives Ende zu "Ruhe sanft".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Ausflug ins schöne Münsterland

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste selbstgeschriebene Fanfiction-Geschichte! Das sollte vielleicht besser eine Warnung sein!
> 
> Und wer explizite Sexszenen zwischen den beiden Protagonisten nicht mag, sollte das hier besser auch nicht lesen.
> 
> Inspiriert wurde ich von der überaus slashigen Tatort-Folge "Ruhe sanft", wie man unschwer erkennen kann. Die Geschichte kann man aber auch lesen, wenn man die Folge nicht kennt. Da dürfte nur der Anfang etwas Verwunderung auslösen. Aber ich vermute mal, dass hier im Fandom sowieso alle Leser alle Münsteraner-Tatorte gesehen haben...
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer diesem Geschrubsel und das verschenke ich gerne, an jeden, dem es gefällt. Der Tatort Münster gehört der ARD und den Drehbuchschreibern und vermutlich noch vielen Anderen. Bitte tut mir nichts, denn ich will doch nur spielen! ;-)

**Ein Ausflug ins schöne Münsterland**

 

 

Auch wenn Thiel leider seine wenig subtile Einladung, doch Thiels schmales Bett zu teilen, abgelehnt und ihn auf die Couch verbannt hatte, hatte er ihn doch nicht vor die Tür gesetzt. Das hätte er doch bereits als klares Zeichen erkennen können, dass Thiel sich zwar ein wenig zierte, aber doch einer Liebelei mit ihm nicht gänzlich abgeneigt war. Auch dass Thiel ihm das abgenommen hatte, dass er seinen Zweitschüssel in seiner Wohnung hatte liegen lassen, nachdem Frau Prof. Dr. Arnold versucht hatte, sich umzubringen... Aber vielleicht hatte Thiel auch nur erkannt, dass er die Nacht nicht gerne alleine in seiner Wohnung verbringen wollte, nachdem sich dort ein so tragisches Unglück abgespielt hatte.

 

Jedenfalls ließ sich Thiels Kidnapping seiner Person, damit sie gemeinsam Urlaub machen würden, nicht mehr anders deuten, als das Thiel auch etwas an ihm und seiner Begleitung lag. Auch wenn er natürlich Widerstand leisten musste und Thiel gegenüber den Anschein erwecken musste, dass er hier nur gegen seinen Willen das Motorrad mit ihm teilte, genoss er doch heimlich die gemeinsame Ausfahrt. Noch mehr, als klar wurde, dass sie die Nacht nicht wieder daheim verbringen würden, sondern Thiel am frühen Abend an einem pittoresken Landgasthof mit Übernachtungsgelegenheit Halt machte.

 

„So, Boerne, wenn ich Sie jetzt losmache, versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie keinen Aufstand veranstalten, sondern mir Gesellschaft bei einem guten Münsteraner Abendessen leisten?“

 

Da er immer noch geknebelt war, blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig, also nickte er einfach.

 

Als Thiel ihm darauf den Knebel entfernte, konnte er dann aber doch nicht an sich halten: „Das Essen bezahlen aber Sie, Thiel, nachdem Sie mich schon in dieser entwürdigenden Weise mit sich geschleppt haben.“

 

„Ist ja schon gut, Boerne, da ich ja eine prall gefüllte Urlaubskasse habe, wo das mit Dakar schon nichts geworden ist...“

 

„Und für alle weiteren Kosten dieser Tour kommen Sie dann also auch auf, nur dass wir uns richtig verstehen! Ich habe nämlich kein Portemonnaie dabei.“

 

„Gut, ich kann Ihnen auch etwas Kleingeld für die Toilette geben, wenn Sie das meinen.“

 

Mit finsterem Blick starrte er Thiel an. „Und wenn Sie mich dann endlich mal aus diesen degoutanten Handschellen befreien könnten, wäre ich Ihnen auch sehr verbunden.“

 

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich mach' Sie ja gleich los.“ Thiel beugte sich über ihn und machte sich an seinen Handschellen zu schaffen. „So, jetzt sind Sie auch wieder frei und ungebunden.“

 

Tja, das wollte er ja gerade nicht mehr sein, dachte er bei sich. Als Boerne dann keine Anstalten machte, den Beiwagen zu verlassen, seufzte Thiel: „Soll ich Ihnen jetzt vielleicht auch noch aus dem Wagen helfen?“

 

„Das wäre sicherlich ganz angebracht, da aufgrund fehlenden Blutzuflusses meine Hände derzeit noch unbrauchbar sind, so dass ich mich nicht einmal abstützen kann“, dieser kleine Seitenhieb musste noch sein und neben dem schlechten Gewissen, das er Thiel damit machen konnte, hatte es auch den Vorteil, dass Thiel ihn anfassen musste, was er immer sehr genoss und versuchte, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit herbeizuführen.

 

Oh ja, jetzt hatte Thiel seinen Arm um ihn gelegt, und er stieg vorsichtig, sich an den kleinen Hauptkommissar lehnend, aus dem Wagen. Thiel grummelte zwar vor sich hin, aber hielt ihn dann doch einen Moment länger fest, als dies eigentlich erforderlich gewesen wäre. So als ob er ihre Nähe ebenfalls genoss. Ha, ertappt, Herr Kommissar!

 

 

~*~*~

 

Das Essen war dann rustikal und es war natürlich kein guter Wein dazu zu erhalten. Der Wirt hatte nicht mal eine Weinkarte, so dass er sich nur zwischen „Wollen Sie einen weißen oder roten?“ entscheiden konnte.

 

Trotz der anstrengenden Fahrt hierher und der aufregenden Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage (oder vielleicht gerade wegen dieser) waren beide guter Dinge. „Wir müssen unbedingt noch unseren Erfolg bei der Lösung der Morde von Herrn Hönninger und Frau Wulfes feiern!“ sagte Thiel und erhob sein Glas zu einem Toast. „Und natürlich auch meine Wahl zu Präsidenten der IAFS, nachdem ich die eigentliche Feier jetzt schon Ihretwegen verpasse, Thiel!“ Und so blieb es nicht bei einem Bier und einem Glas Wein, sondern Thiel war bald bei seinem 5. Bier und die Flasche weißen Hausweins hatte Boerne auch schon fast ausgetrunken.

 

„Ihnen ist klar, dass wir jetzt wohl hier über Nacht bleiben müssen, Thiel, oder? Nach soviel Bier fahre ich bestimmt nicht mehr mit Ihnen zurück! Und Sie wollen doch bestimmt nicht schon wieder Ihren Führerschein verlieren, oder?“

 

Da konnte Thiel nicht widersprechen und so mietete er sie beide in dem Doppelzimmer, dass der Landgasthof anbot, ein.

 

 

~*~*~

 

Als sie nun ihr Zimmer betraten, beide deutlich angetrunken und guter Stimmung, konnte Boerne es sich nicht verkneifen, auf die Schlafsituation hinzuweisen: „Sehen Sie, mein lieber Thiel, jetzt müssen Sie doch noch ein Bett mit mir teilen.“ Das große französische Bett in dem Zimmer ließ da keine Alternativen zu. Ein Sofa war auch nicht vorhanden und sie waren beide zu alt um noch auf dem Fußboden zu nächtigen. Das sollte er Thiel daher besser auch gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen, der schon den Fußboden skeptisch beäugte. „Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht auf dem Fußboden schlafen, bevor Sie einen solch absurden Vorschlag machen! Und Sie sollten das auch nicht tun, sonst haben Sie nachher solche Rückenschmerzen, dass Sie morgen nicht nur ungenießbar sind, sondern auch nicht mehr aufs Motorrad kommen. Das Risiko noch eine Mahlzeit hier einnehmen zu müssen, ohne einen anständigen Wein dazu serviert zu bekomme, gehe ich nicht ein!“ „Nun, so schlecht kann der Wein ja nicht gewesen sein, wo Sie davon eine ganze Flasche alleine getrunken haben“, konterte Thiel. „In der Not, mein lieber Thiel, in der Not,...“

 

Aber Thiel schien zumindest keine weiteren Einwendungen mehr gegen das gemeinsame Schlafen in nur einem Bett machen zu wollen. Soweit so gut, aber konnte er es wagen, weitere Annäherungsversuche zu starten? Würde Thiel seine Zärtlichkeiten erwidern oder ihn aus dem Bett werfen und ihre Freundschaft beenden? Sollte er tatsächlich dieses Risiko eingehen? Während er noch unentschlossen neben dem Bett stand, hatte Thiel sich bereits bis auf T-Shirt und Unterhose ausgezogen. „Was stehen Sie da so untätig herum, Boerne? Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls schlafen!“ und er drängte sich an ihm vorbei in das kleine angrenzende Bad. „Nun, so lange Sie das Bad blockieren, kann ich ja eh noch nicht schlafen gehen...“

 

Damit hatte er zwar ein bisschen Zeit gewonnen, aber immer noch keine Lösung für sein Dilemma gefunden. Warum musste Thiel auch immer so kryptisch sein? Alles der Reihe nach, dachte er und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als auch er bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet war, ging auch die Badezimmertür wieder auf und er konnte sich ebenfalls bettfertig machen. Hoffentlich war Thiel noch nicht eingeschlafen, bis er ins Bett kam, dachte er, und beeilte sich, mit dem Zähneputzen fertig zu werden. Denn ansonsten würde er vielleicht die beste Gelegenheit verpassen, die sich ihm bisher geboten hatte, zu testen, ob auch Thiel mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte.

 

Aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Thiel schien noch mit dem Begutachten Ihres Zimmers beschäftigt zu sein. Gerade hatte er anscheinend eine Schublade geöffnet und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. „Geben Sie es auf, Thiel, diese Bibeln, die immer in Hotelzimmern liegen, enthalten keine Bilder!“ konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Thiel blätterte trotzdem weiter, auch wenn er vor sich hingrummelte „warum die hier keine anständige Bettlektüre anbieten könnten.“

 

„Oh, das würde ich so nicht sagen“ , erwiderte er und zitierte: „Jonathan schloss mit David einen Bund, weil er ihn wie sein eigenes Leben liebte. Er zog den Mantel, den er anhatte, aus, und gab ihn David, ebenso seine Rüstung, sein Schwert, seinen Bogen und seinen Gürtel.“

 

Thiel sah ihn mit großen Augen an, blickte an seinem halbnackten Körper herab, errötete leicht und wendete den Blick ab. „Ach, was soll's ich bin vermutlich eh zu müde zum Lesen.“ Und mit diesen Worten legte Thiel die Bibel zurück und ging eilig auf das Bett zu. Als Boerne ihn aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete, erschien es ihm fast so, als ob Thiels Männlichkeit leicht erregt war. Damit konnte er arbeiten! Schnell wendete auch er sich dem Bett zu und legte sich zu Thiel unter die Decke.

 

Der wollte sich gerade von ihm abwenden, als er in einem leichten Anflug von Panik seine Hand auf Thiels Schulter legte. Nachdem sie sich einen Moment lang schweigend angesehen hatten, kam Thiels praktische Seite zum Vorschein. Mit einem Blick auf Boernes Hand sagte er: „Sollten wir nicht erstmal das Licht ausmachen?“ Nach einem Moment des Zögerns stand Boerne dann auf, um diesem Wunsch Thiels zu entsprechen. Fast hatte er erwartet, dass Thiel sich umgedreht und schlafend gestellt haben würde, bis er ins Bett zurückkommen würde, aber Thiel schien sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt zu haben. Als er wieder zu ihm unter die Decke kroch, und sich ihre Knie berührten, schien sich Thiels Atem zu beschleunigen. Was noch wichtiger war, war aber, dass er nicht von ihm abrückte. Er wusste, dass es an ihm lag, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Thiel würde das nicht wagen und auch er wagte es kaum. Aber er hatte schon so lange darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre, mit Thiel statt mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, dass er die Gelegenheit auch nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen wollte.

 

Er hob seine linke Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf Thiels Wange und strich sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger an Thiels Wangenknochen entlang. „Frank“, sagte er, „wenn ich etwas tue, was Du nicht möchtest, dann sag' mir das, ja? Mir ist unsere Freundschaft zu wichtig dafür. Schließlich bist Du mein einziger Freund.“ „Boerne...“Thiels Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich, brachte aber kein weiteres Wort hervor. Boerne wusste nicht, ob er vor Schreck erstarrt war oder ob er dies als Einverständnis werten sollte. Deswegen strich er Thiel vorerst weiter nur über die Wange und wartete noch einen Moment ab. Auch wenn Thiel immer noch nichts sagte, sagte seine nächste Handlung mehr als 1000 Worte. Denn jetzt legte auch er seine rechte Hand an Boernes Wange. Das reichte Boerne und er rückte näher an Thiel heran, so dass sich nicht nur ihre Knie berührten, sondern auch ihre Oberkörper. Er zog Thiels Kopf näher und berührte ganz sanft seine Lippen mit seinen. Jetzt konnte Thiel seine Intention wirklich beim besten Willen nicht mehr missverstehen. Für einen Moment wurde er ein wenig panisch, denn während er Thiel vorsichtig küsste, verharrten dessen Lippen bewegungslos. Aber nach einigen Sekunden begann Thiel ungeschickt seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Man merkte, dass er lange aus der Übung war und selbst wenn küssen wie Fahrrad fahren sein sollte, war es sicherlich nochmal etwas anderes zum ersten Mal einen Mann zu küssen. Zumindest ging es Boerne so. Aber vielleicht hatte Thiel da ja bereits früher Erfahrungen gesammelt...

 

Während Boerne noch über Thiels sexuelle Vergangenheit nachsann, begann Thiel plötzlich die Initiative zu ergreifen und drehte Boerne auf den Rücken, während er sich auf ihn legte und ihm seine Zunge in den Mund schob. Da war Thiel aber rasch aufgetaut! Diese leichte Aggressivität war es aber auch, die er schon immer an Thiel geschätzt hatte und so führte dessen Aktion nur dazu, dass er seinen Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte und seinen Unterkörper gegen Thiel drängte.

 

Dabei konnte er sofort wahrnehmen, dass auch Thiel mittlerweile deutlich erregt war. Als sie sich durch die dünne Schicht ihrer Unterhosen berührten, stöhnten beide Männer synchron auf. „Oh Gott, ich will Dich so sehr!“ entrang es ihm, während Thiel - pragmatisch und mundfaul wie immer – sich an ihren Unterhosen zu schaffen machte und versuchte, diese herunterzuziehen. Boerne versuchte - ungelenk aufgrund ihrer Position - ihm dabei zu helfen, indem er erneut sein Becken hob. Diesmal kam er dabei mit Thiels Hand in Kontakt, was er nicht minder aufregend fand. So wurde das nichts! Er schob Thiel für einen Moment zur Seite und entledigte sich selbst seines T-Shirts und seiner Unterhose. Thiel erkannte die Weisheit hinter diesem Schritt und machte es ihm augenblicklich nach. Danach drängten sie sich sofort wieder aneinander, während auch ihre Lippen wieder zueinander fanden. Boerne war mittlerweile so erregt, dass er in Sorge war, dass das ganze vorzeitig endete und er sich schrecklich vor Thiel blamieren würde. Der würde sich dann bestimmt nie wieder auf ihn einlassen und er wollte doch, dass dies wieder und wieder passierte! Also löste er seine Lippen von Thiels, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und arbeitete sich langsam an dessen Hals entlang Richtung Süden, wobei er seine Neugier, ob Thiel als Mann hierauf ähnlich reagierte, wie die Frauen, mit denen er schon zusammen gewesen war, nicht zügeln konnte, und den Brustwarzen besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmete. So wie Thiel sich seinem Mund entgegenstreckte, schien er tatsächlich daran gefallen zu finden. Boerne vermerkte dies mental in seinem Notizbuch für später. Als er seinen Bauchnabel küsste, hörte er Thiel kichern, und war zunächst so irritiert, das er vergaß, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Aber Thiel erklärte dann rasch, noch immer leicht glucksend, dass er dort sehr kitzelig sei, aber ansonsten sei alles gut.

 

Okay, dachte Boerne sich, jetzt ist der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen. Konnte er wirklich das Glied eines anderen Mannes in seinen Mund nehmen? Er musste zugeben, dass er bei Frauen Oralverkehr immer etwas unangenehm fand. Er konnte sich nie erklären warum, denn die meisten Männer schienen davon sehr begeistert zu sein und es zu genießen, wenn sie eine Frau dort unter küssen und und mit ihrer Zunge entdecken konnten. Aber das war eine Aktivität, um die er sich sonst immer gerne gedrückt hatte. Nun gut, vielleicht wäre das bei einem Mann ja anders. Mit diesem Gedanken bewegte er vorsichtig seine Zunge an der Unterseite von Thiels Glied entlang - von der Wurzel zur Spitze. Dann führte er seine Zunge um die Eichel herum und versuchte seine Lippen über diese zu stülpen. So ein Penis war doch größer als Mann erst mal denkt! Thiels dürfte zwar nur in etwa durchschnittlich sein, aber er war etwas dicker als seiner, der dafür geringfügig länger sein dürfte. In seinem Kopf hörte er ob dieser Gedanken die Stimme Thiels, die ihn scholt: „Ist ja wieder typisch, alles woran Du in diesem Moment denken kannst, ist ein Schwanzvergleich!“ Während er noch ein Kichern unterdrücken musste, hatte Thiel seinen Kopf in beide Hände genommen und ihn nach unten gedrückt. Während Thiel hier die Führung übernahm, hörte er ihn seufzen: „Oh ja, Boerne, nicht aufhören. Gott, fühlt sich das gut an!“ Und Boerne, der für den Applaus lebte, folgte Thiels Anweisungen, während er gleichzeitig seine Hüften immer wieder in die Matratze presste - so erregt war er. Deshalb und weil sein Kiefer langsam anfing zu schmerzen, war er froh, als Thiel plötzlich laut aufstöhnte, während sich ein Schwall von Sperma in seinen Mund ergoss. Überrascht spuckte er einen Teil davon gleich wieder aus, aber den Rest schluckte er reflexartig herunter. Das war gar nicht so schlimm, dachte er. Bei Frauen schmeckte das nach altem Fisch, während Sperma nur leicht salzig, ein wenig wie Austern, anmutete.

 

Während Thiel noch seinen Höhenflug genoss, hielt Boerne es einfach nicht mehr länger aus und griff mit der Hand, die vorher noch Thiel fest umschlossen gehalten hatte, nach unten. Er war mittlerweile so wahnsinnig erregt, dass es nur weniger Sekunden Reibung bedurfte, bis auch er kam. „Ja, oh ja, uh, uuh!“ Dabei war er sich bewusst, dass er bestimmt gerade besonders albern sein Gesicht verzog und dankte Thiel heimlich für seine Voraussicht, das Licht löschen zu wollen.

 

Als sich bei beiden Atem und Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigten, schob sich Boerne wieder zu Thiel hoch und küsste ihn nochmal zärtlich. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen und beide wirkten merkwürdig unsicher. „War das okay für Dich?“ fragte Boerne besorgt. „Wenn es okay für Dich war..“erwiderte Thiel unsicher. „Mehr als okay.“ Und Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Dann lass uns jetzt einfach schlafen, ja? Wir müssen ja nicht darüber reden.“, meinte Thiel. Das Lächeln wich aus Boernes Gesicht. „Aber wenn ich darüber reden möchte?“ „Dann hat das auch noch bis morgen früh Zeit. Und vielleicht fällt uns bis dahin auch noch was Besseres ein, hmm? Jetzt komm her und halt endlich die Klappe!“ „Das hast Du eben aber noch nicht gewollt!“ erwiderte Boerne, der immer das letzte Wort haben musste, und kuschelte sich an Thiel, der den Arm um ihn legte und ihn wortlos an sich heranzog und fast auf der Stelle einschlief. Während Thiel neben ihm leise vor sich hinschnarchte, dachte Boerne versonnen, dass dies wohl der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft sei, die hoffentlich nicht so tragisch, wie die von David und Jonathan enden würde.

 

 

***Fin***


End file.
